The present invention relates to refining machines used to process materials such as rubber, wood, wood chips, cellulose, resins, plastics, vegetable material, food and feed products, and chemicals. More particularly, the present invention relates to refining disks used in refining machines.
According to the present invention, a refining disk is adapted for use with a refining machine to refine a material. The refining disk comprises a base portion adapted to be mounted to the refining machine and a refining portion coupled to the base portion and adapted to engage the material to refine the material. The base portion is made of a first substance, and the refining portion is made of a second substance that is harder than the first substance.